


Quilted

by scratches



Series: old HP fic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Draco decides to bid Luna a Happy Christmas while she is locked in his dungeon.
Series: old HP fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172567





	Quilted

“I felt the snow in my bones today.” Luna Lovegood sat in the corner of her cell, a thick quilt around her shoulders. “I could feel every flake of snow that landed on your property.”

Crossing his arms, Draco stared at her. He was unbelieving that someone could feel such things. “That is utterly absurd.” His thin dirty blonde hair was flicked out of his eyes as he huffed.

Looking at the bright moon through the steel barred window, Luna smiled. “Elemental powers do exist; your studies of them during your fifth year should have taught you that.” The Ravenclaw sighed before lying on her side.

“My studies are really none of your business.”

“I know.”

“I just wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas, Lovegood.” Draco uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his sides.

“Thank you, Draco.” Luna looked at him from beneath her cave of quilt and continued quietly, “I hope you can find happiness on this day.”

His grey blue eyes rolled to the ceiling and watched a spider crawl across the stone. “That’s why I came down here.”


End file.
